Trithik Random Encounters
You are about to have a random encounter in or about the city of Trithik. Before you set out you should know that over the past few months several residents of Trithik and the surrounding towns and villages have claimed to have seen what they believe to be a large dragon, soaring high above the forest just after dusk. Mechanics Each time you try to get a random encounter, you may arrive at any of the sections below. Some of them are one-time and will not repeat, while always will repeat as many times as you want, and finally others will repeat until you take some action, and no more afterwards. Remember that even if you get the "No encounter" text, it doesn't mean there are no other encounters available. You've just not run into them this time! ; Finding gold After winning some combat encounters you may "perform a quick search of the immediate area". While usually you will find nothing, sometimes you may find some gold. The chances for finding gold are rather low. ; Subduing encounters Some special encounters allow you to subdue your foes. If you decide to kill them instead the city guards will try to capture you. If you decide to flee them you may use a power (Illusion or Gating at any level - a successful use will cost you 1 NV) or flee on foot ( ). If you manage to escape you'll arrive at the city gates. If you fail, you will be taken to The Hole. ; The Hole If you decide to surrender yourself to the guards (or fail to flee) you will be put in (Trithik's brutal prison), and all of your equipment temporarily taken (you may attempt to escape if your Thievery is 20+). * If you attempt to escape, you'll roll a . Success will give you 2XP to Thievery and you'll get all of your items back. * If you don't escape you'll have to roll a for each week you spend imprisoned. Note: The game says that 5*number of weeks in The Hole will be subtracted from your score, but this seems not to work. Also, originally your term were 3 weeks, while now it seems to be just 1 week. Now it is 2 weeks but only one rol ** A successful roll will allow you to survive your term in prison without any ill effects. When your term has ended you will be released and all of your items will be returned and re-equipped. ** A failure will result in a permanent loss of SP. You can lose 1-2 SP this way. Should this happen to you, QUIT without saving at once! Apparently, how much SP is lost depends on the number rolled (on testing, a failure with a result of 54 meant 2 SP lost, with 76 it was 1 SP lost) Now it seems you can only lose 1 sp, even a roll of 24 only cost that much. No encounter The text: You spend the better part of a day moving in and around the city of Trithik, taking in the many sights of the ancient,and interesting riverport. Despite an overwhelming thirst for adventure, you encounter little that would merit any sort of mention here. Slime Ant Hive Encounters repeatable until some event * A group of 7 Tzaril carrying something - related to * A Dusk Dragon: - related to *'An Axe:' - related to . After completing the quest you can arrive at the location again, but there is nothing to do there. * A man attacked by 2 Grey Tunnelers: Repeatable encounters All encounters are assumed repeatable until proven otherwise. Story While these events may include battles, they have something more to them. *'An Assailed Man:' You see a man being attacked by 3 Street Thieves. You can: ** Leave the scene and go on your way ** Attempt to help the man: *** Attack the men: , they can be subdued. *** Use Illusion (1+) - you avoid a fight, no experience *** Use Thievery (1+) - . If your Thievery roll is successful, you will surprise the thugs and fight , they can be subdued. *** Killing the thieves will not cause the guards to arrest you, you will, however, leave quickly and lose any reward. If you don't kill them you will be rewarded with 3-5 gold by the grateful man. *'A bearded middle-aged man on horseback:' A mad stranger will invite you to a non-lethal fight. You may fight him (12+ at 53MR, 40SP, 1XP) or decline his challenge. This enemy is scaled and is always 11+ or 12+ *'A pair of merchant wagons in distress: '''You can either attack the robbers or continue on your way. If you choose to attack, you'll fight two consecutive fights: first you'll fight and then their leader - a . For defeating them you'll get 12-19 gold (4-7 gold as reward and 8-12 more from the bodies), 3 s and a . *'Cloaked Assailant:' A tall figure will attack you from the shadows and you fight . You can either subdue him or fight to the death. If you subdue him, he'll run away and drop 2-8 gold. *'2-5 Drunk Mercenaries:' You can either fight to kill or to subdue them. . Even if you lose you won't be killed. *'Irate Mage:' You can either fight to kill or to subdue him. 3+ at MR53, 25SP, 1XP. *'Spotting Idriskkar: You'll encounter Idriskkar - one of the members of the Silver Crest - moving through the woods with a package under his arm. He'll flee immediately and you will decide to keep this encounter to yourself. (Before you join the Silver Crest, this event occurs without any detail identifying the man as Idriskkar, and without any reference to keeping the information to yourself.) *'Stranger in a leather hat: ' Deep in the forest outside of Trithik you catch sight of a tall, lanky individual in a wide-brimmed leather hat standing some distance away through the trees. You are not close enough to make out the details of this person's face, but whoever it is appears to be watching you closely. Before you can properly react, the individual slips off into the forest and is lost from sight. Still puzzling over the strange, and rather eerie encounter, you once again set off on your way. Just Battles *'''1-4 Slime Ants: ** ** *'1-5 Giant Ants:' ** ** ** *'2-6 Forest Trolls:' ** ** ** ** *'4-8 Vicious Wolves:' 3-6+ at 51MR, 35-50SP ** ** *'4-8 Winter Wolves: ' ** ** ** *'2-5 Tzaril:' ** ** ** * . When you defeat them you receive 7-12 gold, 2 pairs of and one . *'A lone Cave Goblin: '''You may flee before the combat starts, or attack . After his death you can take his and 3 gold. *'1-2 Enraged Water Elemental:' ** ** *'1-3 Fire Elementals:' ** ** ** * * * * *'A Krogari:' You may attack the creature (3+ at 51MR, 25SP, 1XP) or leave it be. If you kill it, you get 3-5 gold and a * '''An undead enemy' - there are a few different ones, and you may NOT flee from them: ** ** Rotting Corpse: 3+ at 51MR, 30, 1XP. ** ** * You can either fight to kill or to subdue them. *'Tree Beast:' 9-14+ at MR51, 63SP, 6-19XP. 34 gold upon defeating the monster. Combat ratings are random. **